Journey
by jobby93
Summary: Aubree Roberts just started attending classes at The Academy. Everything is normal until the private school decides to send all of the students in her grade on a Pokemon journey for the school year.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First fanfiction! Ever!**

**Bold = Author's note, disclaimer  
**

_**Italics**__**= Thought, flashback  
**_

**Regular Text = Everything else**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. *sniffle***

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the window. The sun cast a warm ray of light on an indistinguishable lump, hiding beneath the covers. Light, peaceful snoring can be heard from underneath the blanket. When all of a sudden...

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

Aubree Roberts quickly snatched a pillow and covered her ears, hoping to shut out the alarm, but to no avail.

"Ugh! Shut up, annoying clock!"

Yanking my blanket off, I slapped the snooze button. Groaning, I rolled out of bed. I groggily got up to my feet and shuffled over to my bathroom and stripped off my pajamas. Yawning, I stepped into the shower stall and turned on the tap. As the icy cold water gushed out of the shower head and touched my skin, my senses were stimulated and I finally woke up.

Realizing what day it was, I frowned and thought, _Today's the day._

**Author's Note: **

**Pretty short...I'm hoping for longer chapters later on. What do you think? Is it good? Bad? I may be a newbie, but feel free to correct me if I do anything wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MisterBland1: Hmm...good point...**

Chapter 2

After drying off, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel.

_Crud...I'm going be late if I don't hurry._

Gripping my towel, I ran into my closet.

_Let's see...where did I put it last..._

Hands scrambling and eyes surveying, I searched the rack for my clothes, flipping through various other outfits.

"Ah, here we go!"

A white long sleeve uniform polo, light gray V-neck sweater, red tartan pleated skirt, white knee-high stockings, and matching red striped tie, all ironed and completely wrinkle-free, courtesy of the school. A pair of black flats were placed on the shoe rack next to my uniform.

My uniform was a perfect fit. I smiled as I twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Time to do my hair!"

Carefully, I wound my long chocolate locks around the hair curler. As locks of hair fell in place, I quickly adjusted their position and combed through rapidly.

Next, I rubbed moisturizer onto my face, smoothing it out evenly. After that, I applied some mocha eyeshadow, eyeliner, peach-tinted lip gloss, and mascara. I smacked my lips and blinked my eyelashes.

_Good._

"Alright, last but not least..."

I attached the crystal studs to my earlobe and slipped on signature necklace. I wore it everywhere i went. The thin and very delicate silver chain felt cool against my neck. Hanging from it was a genuine moonstone pendant. The necklace had cost a fortune, I worked extra shifts for weeks over the summer to afford it.

Rushing outside, I snatched a banana and car keys. I spotted my raspberry tote leaning against the fridge. On the fridge, there was a sticky note:

_Tell us about your day later!_

_See you later, alligator,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S.: Don't forget your stuff!_

I smiled as I responded to their message:

_Sure thing._

_In a while, crocodile,_

_Aubree_

Outside, a green Volkswagen beetle was parked outside. Unlocking the car door, I stepped inside and shut it. I quickly started the engine. Soon enough, I was backing out of the driveway and driving to The Academy, my new school.

**Author's Note: Does written text (like notes, emails, etc.) count as a though. I mean, you can't really read without the little voice in your head! Anyways, now you know what Aubree looks like! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Whoa."

After attending public school for ten years, I became used to the enormous crowds of students. Squeezing past others and sitting in overcrowded, stuffy rooms had washed onto me. But this school, the Academy, was practically empty compared to public schools. Only a few students were milling about outside. I had expected smaller sizes, but this was astonishing.

Someone gently tapped on my shoulder. I whirled around to see a boy with white-blonde hair. He smiled.

"You're new, aren't you?"

I blinked and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Intuition."

I laughed. The boy smiled again.

"I'm Nathan. Do you need help finding your locker?"

"Yeah. Do you know where B-32 is?"

"This way."

Pushing open the heavy twin doors, Nathan guided me through the school. Curious, I peered through a window, catching a glimpse of red and yellow blurs. Two men were locked in an intense Pokemon battle.

"Electivire, Thunderpunch!"

"Electivire!" the Pokemon cried.

As the Pokemon ran towards its opponent, its fist crackled with electricity.

"Don't let it get close to you, Magmortar!"

The red Pokemon quickly dodged out of the way.

"Now use Fire Blast!"

Magmortar blasted out giant, orange plumes of fire. The flames engulfed Electivire's body within seconds. Soon enough, the great Pokemon tumbled to the floor, scorched and burnt all over.

_What a powerful move..._

"Electivire is unable to battle! The victory goes to Mr. Flint!"

Students that were previously sitting on the bleachers, watching the battle cheered for the grinning redhead. The other one, the one with spiky blonde hair, smiled sadly at his Pokemon and called it back into its Pokeball.

"Cool, huh?"

I glanced at Nathan. He was glowing with delight.

" The teachers like to battle each other every morning. They're renowned trainers and coordinators, so it's really exciting to see the outcomes of the battles."

Nathan smiled then quickly frowned.

"Shoot. Your locker, right."

After walking halfway around the outside of the battle room, we finally reached my locker.

"If you hurry, I think you'll be able to make it to class on time," Nathan sighed. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's no biggie."

"Well, if you say so..." He turned and left.

I unlocked my locker and quickly shoved my tote inside.

_Well this is going to be interesting._


End file.
